


Radiant

by QueenandLeonhardt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheithlentines 2019, keith looks good in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenandLeonhardt/pseuds/QueenandLeonhardt
Summary: On a planet where aliens are plagued by a group of female assassins, team Voltron knows they want to help. Allura decides Shiro and Keith are the best one's for the job, but Shiro begins to doubt her decision once Keith arrives after a makeover that has dastardly consequences on Shiro's heart.aka Keith looks gorgeous in a skirt and heels and Shiro is a disaster.





	Radiant

At this point Shiro was worried. Allura had been helping Keith “get ready” for the past 30 minutes, and Shiro hadn’t heard a single word from either of them.

They had time to prepare of course; the club they were set to get into didn’t open for another hour, it’s just Keith wasn’t the type to take long to get ready, much less ask somebody for help to put clothes on. Shiro needed help putting on his outfit (that was given to him specifically from the leader of the city to help them sneak into the club), but he was also currently without an arm. The moment Keith had finished helping Shiro get all the ties on the tight black pants Shiro received, Allura had tugged him out of the room to “prepare.”

Shiro had been nervous at the little smile Allura had on as she dragged Keith away from Shiro. She looked at Shiro with that grin, telling him that he should go to the room where all the others were staying. Shiro went reluctantly, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop Allura once she set her mind to something. That’s not to say Shiro thought she was hurting Keith or anything, Shiro knew that much could never be true. It was the fact that Allura had clearly been up to something, but that something was completely unknown to Shiro, and that had him worried. 

He went to see the others anyway. They were all in the main room of their “suite,” laughing and talking. The place that the leader of the nation had allowed them to stay in while they were here to help the planet was really nice, but even the soft furniture and the bright colors of the tapestries that lined the walls did nothing to help Shiro’s nerves. 

“Stop pacing, Shiro,” Pidge groaned. “You have time.” 

“Uh, this is Shiro and Keith we’re talking about,” Hunk piped up. “Telling them not to worry about the other is impossible.” 

Pidge smirked, a look that reminded Shiro too much of Matt right before he’d cause mischief. She sighed dramatically. “Oh, Keith! Why must you make me wait?!”

Shiro frowned, not liking where this was going at all. 

All of this teasing started the moment Keith stepped out of his ship after being on a space whale for two years, suddenly looking more like a man. Shiro had stuttered over his words, not knowing how to take the fact Keith had grown, his shoulders broader, legs longer, and voice just the slightest bit lower. Shiro was entranced, more so than he already had been. 

The most interesting part of it all was that Shiro was still bigger than him, and this was something Shiro couldn’t help but notice. Keith was bigger, but Shiro’s hands could engulf Keith’s. He could use one hand to pin Keith’s hands over his head like what they would do when they would spar. Shiro hadn’t really thought about it before, he knew Keith was smaller than him, but it just didn’t matter. It was only when Keith returned did Shiro think about pinning down his smaller body in a different context. 

Hunk gave Pidge a similar look. “I’m making sure I’m just perfect for you, Shiro!” 

Somehow she was able to make her cheeks go a perfect pink. “Now hug me completely platonically because we’re totally ‘just friends.’” 

Shiro sighed, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want this conversation to go any further.

Pidge and Hunk didn’t get the message, and continued to give each other over exaggeratedly romantic compliments and tight hugs. 

His feelings for Keith… they’ve changed beyond just the physical attraction. At the Garrison Keith was just his mentee, his brother that Shiro wanted to see grow into a successful pilot. His feelings began to feel different after he returned from Galra captivity. Not immediately, but overtime as Keith grew into his role as a paladin, as he continually showed Shiro that he was independent and strong. 

It didn’t help that Keith was kind, headstrong, and intelligent, and so many more things that had Shiro all too easily falling in love with him. Shiro grew to love these qualities in a different way than he did at the Garrison; he found himself loving Keith, wanting Keith to love him back. 

Allura suddenly stood at the doorway, distracing Shiro from his thoughts. Shiro peeked behind her, hoping to see Keith, but found that if he was there, Allura was hiding him. 

Allura had a bright smile on her face as she clapped her hands together. 

“I present my greatest work--Kida!” Allura proclaimed brightly, moving away from the doorway. 

Behind her was a very beautiful woman. The woman was clearly shy, tugging at her long red skirt in discomfort and looking away from everybody in the room. 

Shiro didn’t know why she was trying to hide, being as gorgeous as she was. The tight top and skirt were both a deep red, and pleasing to the eye against her pale skin. The skirt was long with a high slit revealing long legs and her red high heels, and the top had a high neckline and long sleeves. Her shoulders were broad and muscles prominent, the slight sliver of skin between the skirt and top revealing beautifully sculpted abdominal muscles. Her makeup was perfect too, the black wings of her eyeliner and layers of mascara highlighting her beautiful purple eyes, all paired with red lips to match the top and skirt. Her black hair was in a braid, with fallen strands framing her face. 

Wait. Shiro paused a moment, finding the image all right but also all wrong. There was something about her he found much too attractive, too familiar, too everything for a man who was solely attracted to other men. Shiro was very sure he was gay, understanding that women were beautiful in their own right, but he’d never personally wanted them. Those violet eyes, that beautiful body accentuated with that tight red material, he knows all of it all too well. 

It was Keith. 

Everyone was staring, but it seemed Shiro was the only one who had put two and two together. Pidge and Hunk were looking on in confusion, probably now just realizing that Allura had brought them Keith in an expensive looking dress. Lance on the other hand had decided it was a good idea to swagger up to the “her.” 

Shiro frowned, but didn’t really know why. He shouldn’t be jealous, not when Lance was only going to introduce himself in the way he always did to pretty women. Lance had his sights set on Allura, and was most certainly not going to try and start up a relationship with Keith of all people. 

“Well, hello,” Lance said to Keith, a sly smile on his face. “Kida was it? I’m Lance.” 

Keith scowled at him. “We’ve met.”

Lance was so startled by the voice he rushed backward, tripping over his own feet and landing on the ground. He looked up at Keith with wide eyes. “What? Keith?!” 

He suddenly began to laugh. Pidge and Hunk, who’d figured it out before Lance, were looking at each other, clearly trying to keep giggles down. 

“Do we get to see the lingerie later?” Lance asked between loud cackles. 

“Shut up,” Keith growled, his cheeks flushing. 

“Oh my God, you’re wearing lingerie!” he said, continuing to laugh even louder. 

“Lance, don’t,” Allura admonished. “Keith is doing this for Neillan. This planet needs Voltron’s help, and that’s what Keith is doing.” 

“He needs to wear women’s underwear for the sake of the universe?” 

Pidge scowled. “Men can wear lingerie, Lance.” 

Shiro could feel his cheeks flush pink. 

Shiro never thought he’d be into seeing another man in women’s clothing, even if it was just lingerie, and yet here he was, trying to undress Keith with his eyes. He wanted to see what lace or silk laid beneath the thin material of Keith’s top and skirt. He wondered about the design and color, if Keith was fiery in red, or had on a deep purple to bring out the color of his eyes. Shiro quickly had to push those thoughts away, thinking too much about Keith wearing lingerie just for him. 

“So I’m guessing you want to be the one to explain to the Neillan Assassins why ‘Kida’ isn’t wearing all of the expected attire?” Allura asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Are they going to see all of the ‘expected attire?’” Pidge questioned, her eyebrows raised.

“It’s possible,” Allura said hesitantly. “It all depends on how the plan goes.” 

Shiro looked at Allura in shock, trying to comprehend what she had just admitted.

“I already explained to Keith he’s entering the club where the aliens said is the base of operations for the Neillan Assassins, disguised as a potential employee,” Allura explained. 

Keith nodded. “I say ‘I just want one dance’ and then ‘there’s only one that matters.’” 

Allura smiled in approval. “Yes, exactly. He and Shiro enter the club where Keith will show he knows how to seduce Shiro to impress the assassins. The dance floor is the first place to go according to our informant, then you use the next password to go to the back of the club. This is where Keith will impress the leader of the assassins when he and Shiro will be alone together. The leader will show her face to add ‘Kida’ into their ranks, and you bring her to justice.” 

Shiro barely heard anything after “seduce Shiro,” wondering if he’d heard it all wrong or if Allura was playing some joke on them all. 

Keith didn’t say anything, but his red-painted lips were slightly parted as if he was also caught by surprise. 

“And you didn’t feel like telling us earlier?” Shiro asked, trying to keep his voice from wavering. 

“Wait a minute,” Lance interrupted, looking at Keith in surprise. “Allura just told you to put on a dress and then you did it?!” 

Keith gave him an annoyed look. “She told me enough.” He then looked at Allura with the same glare. “I really wish I’d have been told I’m wearing a dress to seduce my friend, though. Especially when I’m throwing said friend into a dangerous mission when he doesn’t have a weapon.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Okay, one,” she put up a single finger, “you can fight well enough for the both of you--it’s not that dangerous,” she put up a second finger, “and two, you can’t deny that you two have the most chemistry to ‘act’ as though you’re attracted to each other.” 

“Pidge, he’s gay,” Keith shot back. “I’m dressed as a woman. Those two things don’t add up.” 

Shiro didn’t say anything. He found Keith very attractive in the dress and the makeup, and he knew pretty much nothing could change the way he felt about Keith. He found Keith attractive all the time, whether he be in a dress and heels for a mission or in a t-shirt and covered in sweat after sparring. Shiro considered Keith beautiful regardless of what he wore. 

“Yes, because there’s not an entire history based around gay men cross-dressing,” Pidge said dully. “Clothes are clothes anyway. He knows you’re a man, and that’s what matters, right?”

Keith frowned. “Shiro and I are friends, Allura. You can’t just tell me to seduce him and expect it all to work.” 

Shiro flushed. Keith had no idea what he did to Shiro. 

Hunk groaned. “He’s joking. Somebody please tell me he’s joking.” 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Allura told him blandly. “Talk about it on your way to the club if you really must, but I’m sure you won’t find it difficult at all. Now go!” Allura suddenly exclaimed. “It’s going to open soon and you must be there and have this turn out right for the people of this planet.” 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Lance said in between snickers. 

Keith pursed his lips, stopping himself from giving a scathing reply. 

Shiro decided it was the time to lead Keith away from the others, not ready to have Pidge, Hunk, and Lance begin any more antics. He didn’t need Keith to be teased like he was, making this mission all the more awkward than it already was going to be. 

They walked together out of their current residence, side by side. Keith was looking ahead, clearly in thought. He was probably thinking about the mission, making sure he remembered his role as well as coming to his own conclusions on what to do to seduce Shiro. It was nonproductive, but Shiro couldn’t keep his eyes off of Keith. His makeup, his dress, it all just flowed together perfectly. He was presented like a present Shiro needed to unwrap.

They were out of the building when Shiro heard his name called. Shiro turned, seeing Krolia. 

It probably wasn’t a really good time to see Krolia, not after Shiro was lusting so much for her son. It didn’t help at all that she regarded Shiro so highly after all that Keith had told her. Shiro could tell what Keith had said about them all, Krolia mostly gravitating to Shiro more so than any of the others (she showed a particular dislike toward Lance, probably not liking Lance’s comments no matter how much Keith chose to let it all go). She’d ask about Keith, about his life without her and everything all from Shiro’s perspective. Shiro didn’t want to prove Keith wrong, that he wasn’t the good man that Keith had told her he was. Krolia was a good woman who loved her son, and there was no way that Shiro would hurt either of them. 

“Shiro, have you seen my—” Krolia stopped, her gaze traveling over to Keith. 

For a moment she stared, but to her credit she didn’t seem shocked the way the others did. She just gazed a moment, taking in the scene of her son and Shiro, both dressed in odd attire she was not used to seeing them in. 

She eventually nodded. “Good disguise. I’m guessing this is how you plan on helping the planet get rid of their assassins?” 

Keith nodded, somehow not awkward at all that his mom was right in front of him as he stood there in a dress in makeup. 

“One of the cons of being a female blade is understanding that you have to do espionage of all kinds,” she admitted to them. “I’ve been in this situation before.” 

“Any advice?” Shiro asked, eager to hear anything that could help them. 

She thought about it for a moment. “In my experience, men are always willing to believe two things about a woman--one, that she is weak, and two, that she finds them attractive. Many Galra men especially see women as breeders with few other uses. They similarly don’t respect Galra of Keith’s size.” She frowned. “However, this is most definitely not the case with the two of you. Though many Galra would not, you respect Keith, Shiro, but it’s not impossible to have this work. While it may seem difficult to think of right now, you two know each other better than you think, even in regards to physical stimulation.” 

Keith frowned. “Shiro and I have never talked about that stuff before.” 

“That doesn’t make a difference,” Krolia argued. “If anything, knowing a person well on an emotional level can be a better form of seduction than you’d think. Yes, it is easy to simply seduce at the basic level with touch, but with two people who work together as well as the both of you, there are ways to know what the other wants beyond the basic. Besides, if anybody can succeed in helping people who need assistance, it would be you two, no matter what the mission is.” 

“‘The basic level?’” Keith said, a panicked expression on his face. “Mom, you can’t really be suggesting that Shiro and I… just for a mission…” 

“Absolutely not,” Krolia soothed immediately. “I’d never suggest you and Shiro share that bond as two bodies and souls bound to one, traditional Galra ways dictate that this sort of relationship is special. They have been lost as Zarkon’s continued to rule, but the Blades still hold this in high regard. Touch doesn’t have to be sex.” 

Keith looked unconvinced, more worried than he was before. 

Shiro gave her a smile. “Thank you, Krolia. That helps.” 

She returned his smile. “Anything for family, Shiro.” 

Shiro tried not to think too much on that. 

Krolia left, giving them both a slight wave before heading back toward the black lion. 

Keith waited for his mom to be out of earshot before turning to look at Shiro. “Do you think that’s true? That we know more about each other than we think?” 

Shiro didn’t dare think about it, about Keith’s body and what he liked from a partner. He’d already thought enough about it when he was alone, closing his eyes and imagining Keith panting and sweaty underneath him. Shiro wanted to give Keith everything he wanted, making him feel like he was treasured by Shiro. Shiro knew he’d praise him profusely, telling him how beautiful he was, telling him how good he was for Shiro. 

“Maybe we just follow what everybody else is doing?” Shiro suggested, trying to move the conversation away from just how close their relationship was. “That can’t be too difficult, right?” 

Keith raised an eyebrow at him. “And if they’re all grinding? Are you comfortable with that? We’d be out in the open in the club. Remember, we don’t go into the back until later.” 

Shiro frowned. “It doesn’t really matter what I’m comfortable with, just as long as we fit in.”

“You always matter, Shiro,” Keith insisted suddenly. “I won’t do anything that hurts you.” 

Shiro gave him a weak smile. “I’m sure some grinding won’t do me in.” 

That may have been a bit of a lie. Keith was beautiful, and Shiro couldn’t deny it to himself that he’d enjoy the feeling of Keith pressed right against his body. 

“Wait,” Shiro said, halting completely. “Keith… do you know how to grind?” 

Keith froze. “It can’t be too hard, right?” 

Oh no. 

“Do you know how to do… more?” 

Shiro didn’t elaborate, being much too afraid to ask how far Keith had gone with somebody else. He didn’t need to know about a secret lover Keith had while Shiro was in Galra captivity that Keith was just waiting to go home and see again where they’d pick up where they left off, Shiro not having any chance. 

Keith hesitated. “I understand the logistics. Isn’t that enough?”

“You’ve never done any of it,” Shiro stated, not bothering to make it a question. 

Keith looked to the ground, now upset of what he’d admitted. “No.” 

Shiro immediately felt guilty and knew he had to explain himself. It was important Keith understood Shiro would never judge him, especially not for this. “I’m not judging you at all, Keith. I’m just worried.” 

“Then kiss me,” Keith suddenly said. “I can get my first kiss over with and I'll have practice.” 

Shiro paused. Keith couldn't really want this, to have his first kiss be with his “big brother.” Shiro wanted the best for Keith, to let him kiss somebody he really loves. That somebody wasn't Shiro, no matter how much Shiro wished it to be. 

“Is that what you really want?” Shiro finally asked.

“It doesn't matter what I want,” Keith argued. “You heard my mom--what matters is that this mission goes according to plan. If you think I need experience then just kiss me.” 

Keith said this insistently, a fire in his eyes. The problem was that the last thing Shiro wanted for Keith was for his first kiss to be fake, but he knew Keith was all about doing what was best for others, not what was best for himself. 

Shiro decided he’d make it good for Keith. Keith deserved the best, he deserved to be treasured by somebody he wanted. He might not want Shiro, but Shiro was going to make the best of this situation, giving Keith what he deserved. 

Shiro cradled Keith’s jaw tenderly with his only hand, allowing himself to touch as he pleased. He slightly tilted Keith’s head to the side, giving him only the slightest of instruction to make sure they’d touch lips just right. He leant forward slowly and closed his eyes, preparing himself to kiss the man he loved. 

That's when he finally pressed his lips to Keith’s. 

His lips were surprisingly soft, feeling heavenly against Shiro’s. Shiro couldn't help but feel like he was going to melt to the ground, finally getting to feel Keith’s body pressed tight against his, lips on lips and chest to chest. 

It was brief, but Shiro could swear Keith added some pressure of his own. That feeling of reciprocation was amazing, giving Shiro all he needed to deepen it just in the slightest. He changed the angle, and added pressure. 

It was when they parted that Shiro grew concerned. He opened his eyes to see that Keith didn’t look entranced the way Shiro felt, but instead had his eyebrows pinched together in confusion or concern. Shiro couldn’t tell which one, but knew that this was not the desired reaction. 

“Shiro, we don't have time for a lesson,” Keith said. “I need you to show me what to do.” 

Shiro frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“Tongue and teeth,” Keith started bluntly. “What do I do with my hands? Where does grinding come in? What turns you on? I need to know these things if we want this to go right.” 

Shiro flushed, knowing Keith was right but really not wanting to answer those questions. Shiro didn't have time to be soft, to take his time with Keith the way he wanted to. They had to do this fast. This didn’t stop the disappointment that filled his chest when he knew Keith didn’t feel anything, using this as purely a way to complete a mission. He didn’t want Shiro at all, he wanted to get this over with. 

“Considering the fact we'll be at a club a lot of those things are pretty immediate,” Shiro admitted, tampering down all his emotions. 

“But people are different,” Keith pointed out. “What do you like?” 

Shiro was deliberately avoiding that question. “Just follow me and we’ll be fine, I promise.” 

Keith didn’t fight it anymore, and Shiro was thankful for that. Keith didn’t look happy, probably worried about how closed off Shiro was acting. He knew that Keith meant no harm with the question, but Shiro just couldn’t answer. The two were close, really close, and Shiro loved him, but revealing what he felt sexually, about his dreams that were filled with black hair splayed across a white pillow, plump lips and lithe body underneath him, he knew all he’d do is push boundaries. Shiro smiled reassuringly, trying to convey to Keith that it was all okay.

Keith didn’t bring it up again, and instead as they walked on the city streets toward the club they talked comfortably. 

Shiro noticed the aliens who watched them as they passed. Shiro couldn’t blame them, even when Keith simply talked strategy with a serious look on his face he looked ethereal. The lights lining the streets made his clothes, heels, and red lips shimmer. 

Shiro halted the moment he stepped into the club after the line and the passwords, looking at the patrons moving under the flashing lights. The room was large and spacious, the aliens all dancing together to the beat of music very unlike Earth’s and already giving Shiro a migraine. 

Grinding. 

Of course it’d be grinding. Shiro was more or less hoping these humanoid aliens would be conservative, not dancing as sexually explicit as they were now. Shiro knew he could probably get through the night successfully well enough, knowing that this was for the sake of a people losing its population to an organization meant to take away loved ones, but Keith was certainly something that could cause some difficulties. 

Shiro looked to the side and noticed Keith was staring at the bodies moving together on the dance floor. He wasn’t moving, just observing the way couples touched.

Shiro didn’t want to push him into anything he didn’t want to, but he knew they had to continue. He grasped Keith’s hand and pulled him out to the dance floor with all the other dancers surrounding them. 

“Move your hips into mine,” Shiro murmured in Keith's ear as he guided Keith close to him, pressing their bodies together. “Leave the rest to me.”

Keith threw his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, pulling him in close. They were chest to chest now, their lips close. Keith surprised Shiro by suddenly straddling one of Shiro’s thick thighs, his hips grinding down there. Shiro nearly choked, not expecting such an exuberant response, nor the view of bare legs caging in Shiro’s clothed thigh. One leg was completely on display, the way Keith was situated causing the slit of the dress to widen, while the other was hidden by red material. This didn’t stop Shiro from remembering that there was nothing but lingerie underneath that skirt, and that fact alone was killing him. 

He placed his hand on Keith’s waist, letting his thumb touch the bare skin between the top and skirt. He surprised himself when he thrust his hips forward, pressing himself against Keith’s lower stomach. Keith went with it, grinding down again into Shiro. Somehow they found a rhythm, both of them participating in rolling their hips in tandem to the beat.

Shiro got lost in it all, in the feel of Keith against him. They were moving together, and Shiro became hyper aware of Keith and every little thing he did. He was breathing heavy against Shiro’s neck now, his lips barely brushing the skin there. 

“We need to go to the back now,” Keith said into Shiro’s ear. “We’ve been here long enough, they’ve noticed me. Follow me.” 

This time it was Keith who grabbed Shiro by the hand, tugging him off the dance floor. Shiro allowed himself to be led away from the sea of dancing aliens.

The rooms they needed to be in were in the very back of the club, a woman guarding a door separated from the club only by a colorful curtain. Keith briefly spoke to the woman, saying the other password the informant had given them. The girl looked back at Shiro with an eyebrow raised before talking to Keith again with a little smirk on her face. 

Keith let go of Shiro’s hand once they’d passed the curtain, and Shiro tried not to mourn the loss of that small hand in his. They walked back past multiple rooms, nothing viewable to the outside, but the sounds coming from behind the thin curtains had Shiro guessing what was going on. Heat rose to his cheeks, knowing that in just a few minutes he’d be trying to get those breathy noises from Keith, their bodies sliding together and hands roaming the other’s body. 

“Back here,” Keith informed, gesturing to a room at the very back of the series of rooms. He pulled the curtain to the side, revealing a very vacant space, the only bit of furniture a bed. Despite the lack of decor, the bed was something to marvel at. It was finely designed, something that Shiro would expect to see of something many years ago on Earth, something in a museum. The only difference is that the colors were, to put it bluntly, seductive. The red was deep, enticing just as Keith’s dress was. 

Shiro hesitated when he noticed he was the only one entering the room. He turned around to see Keith, strong and beautiful Keith, looked nervous. He was back at the doorway, his hand tightly gripping the curtains as he stared at the bed. 

They had to do something though. They were both being watched by the leader assassin who was going to decide if Keith was worth having in her group.

“Come here, baby,” Shiro said softly, reaching out with his hand toward Keith. “I’ll take care of you.” 

It took a moment of hesitation, but Keith took Shiro’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled towards the bed. 

Shiro sat down on the plush bed, still keeping a loose hold on Keith’s small hand. 

“Here, baby,” Shiro said, moving his hand to Keith’s lower back and pulling him forward. “On my lap.” 

To his credit, Keith only had a moment of hesitation before straddling Shiro’s waist, both knees planted on the bed. Keith was being safe, keeping a distance between their hips. Shiro would forever blame the fact they were being watched for this, and used his hand to press against Keith’s lower back and pull him forward, causing their hips to touch. 

“I’m going to kiss you,” Shiro said, looking up into Keith’s eyes. 

Keith nodded, giving Shiro all the permission he needed to continue. 

This was nothing like the first kiss at all. 

Shiro had leant forward, ready to press his mouth to Keith’s, probably too much like their first kiss to be believable. Keith surprised Shiro by tugging fistfulls of his shirt to pull him toward Keith. This caused their mouths to crash together, teeth clacking. It was awkward and a bit painful, Keith’s inexperience showing, but Shiro wasn’t disappointed at all. 

Keith going in headstrong was just something that Keith was, and Shiro would never want to change that. As much as he loved the way Keith smashed their lips together, Shiro knew they had to continue to make this work. He deepened the kiss. 

It was Keith who started using tongue. Shiro didn’t know when he opened his mouth, but here he was, letting Keith lick into his mouth and brush his own tongue against Shiro’s. 

He parted from Keith, letting them both just sit there with their foreheads pressed against the others. 

“I like kissing,” Keith said breathlessly, looking at Shiro with his pupils blown wide. 

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat. Allura’s perfect braid had fallen because of Shiro’s hand tugging at Keith’s hair, his lips were swollen, his cheeks pink from the exertion, and his chest rising and falling as he took deep breaths. Shiro found him beautiful, especially knowing that his disheveled appearance was all caused by Shiro. 

Shiro didn’t get the chance to reply before Keith’s lips were on his yet again. 

These heated kisses continued, Keith finally using his hands to wander Shiro’s body. Shiro wasn’t able to stop the moan that happened when Keith’s hand traveled down his abs, much too close where Shiro would love him to touch. Keith didn’t break that boundary though, running his fingers back up to Shiro’s pecs. Shiro didn’t know whether to be upset or thankful, knowing very much that there was somebody in the room watching them. 

“Give me a moment,” Keith breathed. 

Shiro was only confused for a matter of seconds before he noticed where Keith’s hands had traveled. He had grasped the hem of his top and tugged it right over his head. 

Shiro’s brain went nearly blank at the sight, all thoughts only of Keith. The lingerie wasn’t purple or red, but in fact black. It was wonderful against his pale skin. It looked like lace, beautiful flower designs on the two triangles that covered each pec. 

Shiro reached for the bra, his gaze on the peaked nipples underneath the thin layer of lace. He used his thumb to brush Keith’s right nipple. 

The moan that Keith let out Shiro felt to his core. He knew this was all pretend, that he should just let this newfound information go and continue their kisses. He couldn't let it go. Instead, he moved his thumb again over Keith's nipple, adding a bit more pressure to his touch. 

Keith gasped, pushing his chest forward deeper into Shiro’s touch. 

“You're so beautiful, baby,” Shiro said, amazed at every little reaction. “Look at you, so good for me.” 

Keith whined, actually whined, once Shiro leaned forward to lightly nip at the soft skin of Keith’s neck while still feeling along his chest. He loved the feeling of the lace underneath his fingertips, and loved the little noises Keith was making because of him even more. 

“Only for you,” Keith replied. “Only ever for you, Shiro.”

Those words did something to Shiro. He could only look up and stare at Keith. That was more than just lust, more than what was necessary for the mission. Keith didn’t have to say that, nor did he have to look at Shiro with half-lidded eyes that presented an intensity Shiro had only seen in battles. He was looking at Shiro like he wanted this, like he wanted to be touched and kissed by Shiro. 

Shiro suddenly heard clapping. 

“The blushing virgin,” a voice purred. “Haven't seen that one in a long while. You play it well, Kida.” 

They both looked at where the voice was coming from. It was a woman, looking just like the rest of the alien species on the rest of the planet. She was pretty, wearing something similar to a small blue cocktail dress paired with tall heels that were somehow silent as she crossed the floor. 

She sauntered toward them, still applauding Keith’s performance. She got closer, coming to the bed and looked at Keith with a scrutinizing gaze. 

“I can see why Meiv recommended you to me,” she said with a pleased grin on her face. “What a pretty woman you are. Those eyes, those cheekbones, no wonder this one is so in love with you.” She laughed. “He’s putty in your hands, dear. Poor boy, loving you like this when all you want from him is his blood.”

As she tsked at Shiro, he could see Keith poised to spring any moment. 

“He’s very handsome, actually,” she purred, looking at Shiro with lust-filled eyes. “What a waste to kill him. A prisoner instead, perhaps? He could be your present from me for making it in.”

Keith tensed, but still didn’t speak. Shiro only had eyes for Keith, and couldn’t help but notice a different type of fire he’d seen many times before inside Keith’s gaze.

He was mad and was going to do something about it. 

It was when her fingers were inches from Shiro’s cheek that Keith decided to strike. He tugged the slit of the skirt aside where Shiro saw that his blade was strapped to his thigh.

“You won’t touch him,” he growled, taking a swift swing at the alien.

She wasn’t able to dodge in time and Keith’s blade left a large gash in her arm. 

He was fluid even in the dress and heels, taking swing after swing. The woman made a distressed noise once the blade hit her skin for a second time, causing the room to flood with alien men and women alike. 

Shiro realized as he watched Keith take down the aliens that it really should not turn him on as much as it was. Shiro got a few punches and kicks in, even though he was told to let Keith handle everything by the others who were worried about his arm. Pidge was right, the aliens fighting skills weren’t that dangerous, and this was obvious as Keith took many of them out in a matter of minutes. 

Eventually the informant and leader’s private guards made it to the room, but only after Keith had defeated every alien who came after them. The timing was poor, but at least they all seemed very grateful. They thanked Shiro and Keith excitedly, claiming that all of their attempts to find and end the female assassin had ended in failure, glad that team Voltron had arrived right when there was an informant to give them details on time and location. 

“You might want this before we go back to the others,” Shiro said, holding out Keith’s top. 

Keith nodded gratefully, taking the top from Shiro’s hand. 

“Thank you for kissing me before everything,” Keith said after the top was on. He was looking away from Shiro. “I know I seemed ungrateful, but really, I’m glad it was you.” He laughed weakly. “I always tried to tell myself that stuff was stupid, that I should just get it all over with, but I waited anyway.” 

“It's not stupid,” Shiro answered immediately. “You shouldn't feel wrong for waiting for the right person.” 

Keith smiled at him, a genuine smile. “You’re a good kisser. Thanks again, Shiro.” 

Shiro watched as Keith walked away toward an alien asking for his attention, feeling stunned. Keith liked kissing him, liked that Shiro was his first kiss. Shiro couldn’t help feeling elated at this even though in the back of his mind he knew that they were just friends, they couldn’t be more. Shiro shouldn’t hope, shouldn’t want Keith the way he does. 

He couldn’t help wanting Keith, emotionally and physically, and now that he had tasted Keith’s lips he didn’t know what he was going to do.


End file.
